


It‘s all in a day

by konfuse



Series: OroJackson writing competition [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life, day to day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: Ever since he was dumped in the scrapyard and found by that giant fishman his days had drastically changed.





	It‘s all in a day

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: mention of former child abuse.

Ever since he was dumped in the scrapyard and found by that giant fishman his days had drastically changed.

Instead of sleeping wherever he found a dry and warm place between the crates and bags he actually slept in a bed that had been made for him. It was soft and nice and for the first time in his life he didn‘t want to get up after a nights sleep.

But every morning they were woken with two pans hit together and happy shouting. It wasn’t so bad after all.

Using the toilet was also very different. Instead of just standing on the rail and letting it flow he actually used a toilet, washed his hands with soap, brushed his teeth and regularly took a bath with fresh water.

Another change had been the breakfast. Real breakfast and not just leftovers, things he could steal from the galley or whatever he found in the trash.

After the breakfast he wanted to play and build things in the scrapyard and just do whatever he wanted, like back on the ship. No one had really cared then. Only if something exploded. Then everyone remembered him. But instead he had to sit down and he learned how to read, write, calculate, draw and other basic knowledge. Tools, that would help him create better. So, this was fine. Learning was fun.

He then helped the secretary to go shopping for fresh food, even got a sweet snack in between from the vendors. For being a cute child. A foreign idea.

Then it was time for a second meal! Something he never had back on the ship. His new master and the other apprentice told about their work and the boy could feel his fingers itch to finally get to work too.

He also told about his day, what he had learned and who they met in the city. And no matter what he told his new master would always laugh.

Before starting to work he helped to clean the house. But this was different to the occasional swabbing of the deck back on the ship, that he had to do whenever they remembered his existence. Because this was easy and boring and after they finished he was finally allowed to join the others at the scrapyard.

There he learned how to handle the tools to work on wood with, how to distinguish good wood from rotten one and he learned what was essential for building a great ship.

The last hour before the evening meal he was allowed to play in the scrapyard and to build stuff with whatever he found. Whenever something exploded he didn’t get a beating like back on the ship. The other apprentice scolded him but it was different because he was worried about the younger child.

Then it was time to return home for more food, stories and laughter. A third meal. Exciting stories from the past. Everyone was laughing and no one shouting. This was so unlike from his experience on the ship.

After helping to clean up he would learn how to swim because it looked fun and he didn't had the chance before. In his past life he would spend his evening hiding to not get in the way.

Finally it was time for bed and that was good, because he was tired. Not exhausted like he had used to be. He was tired to the bones from all the work he had done. Here it was calm and safe and he had found a place to stay at. And while falling asleep Fram... no Franky! He was Franky now... would think about all the things he would learn the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a competition over at Orojackson.com  
> It was amazing in the way that I was in second to last place and then enough people actually voted for this to end in fourth place! Fourth of seven, so that was good enough. :D It was just amazing that I wasn't the last. It meant that my writing isn't total shit. xD 
> 
> I changed a few things and I hope you enjoy to read :)


End file.
